Unexpected Mercy
by TerraPrime
Summary: Balinor was not the only Dragonlord to escape. When one of the two remaining dragonlords is killed, along with his wife, a powerful sorceress, five years after the 'Great' Purge, their infant daughter is left at the mercy of King Uther. Uther surprises everyone by allowing the child to live in the castle as his ward, hoping that she will never learn of her magical heiritage. S1-S3
1. Magical Dictionary

Okay, so this is my new story and the first one that I've written for Merlin, so if any of you have any tips or pointers on how to write a good Merlin fan fiction, I would love to hear them in your reviews or by P.M. I also realized that the definitions for the various magic users in Merlin are different depending on the author and story. Here are my definitions of the various magical peoples of the five kingdoms:

Warlock: The word warlock means "Oath breaker" and (among the magical community) is a magical person (male or female) who began using magic at a very young age and are mostly elementals. With practice they can perform minor magic without reciting an incantation aloud. Warlocks are often unable to do healing magic without thorough study and practice. In Camelot they are viewed as inhuman creatures and many believe that they delve into the darkest forms of magic, including necromancy (Death Magic). Warlocks are extremely rare and the prophetic figure Emyrs is often depicted as a powerful warlock.

Witch (Male or Female): Witches can be either male or female, despite popular beliefs. They use potions and talismans more often than actual spells. In Camelot the punishment for being a witch is burning at the stake, which is seen by the citizens of Camelot as a way to purify and eliminate the magical elixirs that may or may not have been made by the witch.

Seer: Seers are classified as witches, but it is common for them to have no magical ability beyond seeing the future in nightmare-like visions. Scrying (seeing events of the present through reflections) is often a specialty of Seers.

Wizard/Sorcerer/Mage: Sorcerers are the most common form of magic users and there are many paths that a sorcerer can follow, but they usually specialize in only one branch of magic (Elemental, healing, exc.). There are no real specific traits that are seen in sorcerers and the only way to tell them apart is the golden flash in their eyes when magic is performed. Elder or more experienced sorcerers are often called mages or wizards.

Druids: Large groups of peaceful magical peoples, who are constantly hunted and killed by the knights of Camelot. They often wear cloaks and they bear small symbols on their arms that mark them as druids. Druids are telepathic and can communicate in this way with other magical beings. Druids are peaceful and do not wish revenge on Uther for the death of their people. They believe that Emyrs and The Once and Future King will unite the five kingdoms and bring around the time of Albion, a land of magic.

Magic (In general): Magic is a form of energy; it cannot be destroyed or created. Magic can only exist in a living being and when they die it is transferred into the plants and other living things at the point around. Almost anything can be done with magic, but life, like energy, cannot be created. Any attempt at creating life will cause its equal share of death. Magic inhabits certain people more strongly than others, but every living thing has the potential for magic (Though many never try or their magic is too weak to do anything significant). Magic is illegal in the kingdom of Camelot and magical beings and people are hunted throughout the 5 kingdoms by bounty hunters, seeking reward from king Uther, who passed the laws against magic. Magic is often considered the 5th element, but is becoming seen less often in the kingdoms as the magical people flee from the wrath of King Uther.

Magical Beings (Human and Non-human): Magical beings are very diverse and many are beautiful, timid creatures. Many of these fled or were killed during the Purge (See The Purge) and many of the remaining were the fiercest and most dangerous of these creatures (such as the griffins, manticores, and the Lamia) remained. Many of these creatures are angered over the loss of most of their kin and attack Camelot regularly. Very few of the remaining magical creatures do not seek revenge on Uther for his crimes against magic (the unicorns and many of the Druids). Magical humans were even more upset by the purge because magical users and their families, magical or not, were put to death. Many who escaped seek revenge for their kin and families. One of the most offending things a person, magical or not, can do to a magic user is confuse what kind of magical user they are. This is even more true for warlocks, who are rare and often take great offense at being confused with a common sorcerer. All magical beings eyes are gold and magical people's eyes flash gold when using magic. For more information on Druids or any other kind of magical user see the specific definition of the magical user.

The Purge: Started on the day of the death of the Queen of Camelot. Magic was outlawed and all the magical beings in the kingdom of Camelot were to be killed. Very few escaped King Uther's wrath and many that did were killed or captured in the years after the Purge. Many families were slaughtered for hiding and defending magical family members or friends. Uther hunted and killed all the dragons except for the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, and a single dragonlord who managed to escape with the help of a friend. The Great Dragon was imprisoned in the caves under the castle with magical chains as a prize.

* * *

Okay, so I know that this is probably annoying, given that I haven't even posted a chapter yet, but I need to know how many people approve of the story idea first. If you like the idea please go to my profile and vote for _Unexpected Mercy_ on my poll. Here's my description:

**Unexpected Mercy**

**Balinor was not the only Dragonlord to escape. He was just luckier than the other. When one of the two remaining dragonlords is killed, along with his wife, a powerful sorceress, five years after the 'Great' Purge, their infant daughter is left at the mercy of King Uther. Uther surprises everyone by allowing the child to live in the castle as his ward, hoping that she will never learn of her magical heritage. The child was never supposed to have lived, and challenges the rules of fate itself.  
****There are no specific pairings and it will get a bit more AU as the story goes on. Starts Pre-S1 and goes through S1 through S3.**

I need to know what you think. Thank you to all those people who actually bothered to read through this. Have a digi-cookie*


	2. How I Began

Short Chapter...I know. I couldn't really think of how to start it. I have great ideas for the next few chapters, but this was a really hard one to write. Sorry about that.

* * *

Unexpected Mercy

Chapter 1

* * *

"Gaius, do you really know where we're going?" Aidan whispered, pulling his cloak over his head as the village came into view. He glanced to the side and saw his wife doing the same. She was so tired; a pregnant woman shouldn't have to travel so far. 'It's been 4 years since the Purge and he still hunts us like animals.' He thought, he winced when he thought of the great dragon, chained in the caves for the past four years. Maybe he didn't have it so bad.

Gaius wasn't there to answer; he had sent a letter to them, unable to come himself. Uther had found their hiding place again and they needed to move again. The village that Gaius had directed to them was a short way into Cenred's kingdom, the same village that Balinor had taken refuge in after he escaped. Balinor's wife Hunith was going to shelter us for as long as she could. Apparently she had a son, a warlock, who was a little less than two years old. She had experience hiding him from Uther's wrath, which was the reason Gaius had sent them here.

It was a small village, with most of the people bustling around, bringing firewood for the winter snows. There was a comfortable and homey feel to this place. Nothing screamed out 'Dragonlord and powerful magical healer are hiding here'. Aidan smiled, he couldn't thank Gaius enough for finding this place for them. As they walked into the town of Ealdor, many of the villagers paused and glanced their way. It was obvious that the village didn't receive many travelers. Aiden walked up to one of the men and inquired to where Hunith lived. The man smiled kindly and pointed out a small house at the other end of the village. They thanked him as they began to walk toward the house, relieved that their journey was over.

Aidan knocked on the door and almost instantly heard running footsteps and a childlike shout. The door swung open and a small boy ran out, smiling.

"Hullo!" he said and grinned goofily at Aidan and he couldn't help, but smile back.

"MERLIN! What have I told you about answering the door?!" A voice called and a woman appeared, a worried look across her face.

"Are you Hunith?" Aidan asked and she nodded. He smiled softly at her and pulled out the letter Gaius had told him to give to her. She quickly read through it and then looked up, her face was somewhere between sorrow and joy.

"Come in, you've had a very stressful journey, you need to sit down." She said and Aidan smiled softly at her.

"Thank you..."

**One Month Later**

The child had been born a few days had arrived in Ealdor. She was named Alena, which means light. Alena was currently cradled in her mother's arms by the fire. Winter had set in fast and the first snows had already started to fall.

Merlin had been enraptured when he had first met Alena, her being the youngest baby he had ever seen up close. Aidan smiled softly at Merlin as he started shaping the smoke into living creatures. His favorite animals to make were dragons, which flew around the room, doing circles around Alena, who giggled wildly, and then flying up the chimney.

He was already very powerful and Aidan could see Hunith getting more worried about him as time passed. At first, Aidan had thought Merlin was very in control of his magic for his age, but that illusion was shattered whenever Merlin sneezed and various objects flew in all directions.

It was a wonder that they hadn't been caught by bounty hunters, who didn't care which kingdom the magic users were found in, just that they got paid for hauling them off to be killed. Several bounty hunters stopped by a month, but none came near Hunith's home.

Hunith was kind, but she was obviously struggling with supporting Aiden, his wife, and the children. He was wondering what would become of them, just as the door burst open. There stood Gaius, his old friend looking panicked.

"They're coming." Aiden didn't have to ask who.

* * *

The next chapter will be a time jump. 16 years later.


End file.
